Of the 7 million elderly in inner cities, no group has been considered more at-risk than those men living in the hotels on skid row. Although the aged skid rower represents one side of the continuum with respect to income, alcoholism, and lifestyle, researchers have often studied the deviant in order to grasp the complexities of the commonplace. Also, by contrasting skid rowers with other aging populations we can gain a better understanding of the development, course, and outcome of medical psychiatric and social pathology. This has implications for the role of health care and community resources in preventing illness and reducing chronicity. Furthermore, as urban renewal programs expand into areas inhabited by marginal groups, it becomes crucial that we learn more about their adaptive behavior and their prognosis for surviving in other community settings. The skid row population is well-suited for investigating a variety of problems of the urban elderly; two-thirds of the residents are over the age of 50 and one-third over 60. It has been 15 years since the last systematic studies of the aging population of skid row were completed by Bahr & Caplow and Blumberg et al. For academic as well as humanitarian reasons it is imperative that a new investigation be undertaken. Utilizing a variety of biographic, demographic, diagnostic, and social inventories, we aim to conduct a cross-sectional analysis of 300 men, age 50 and over, living in New York City's Bowery. Our principal objectives will be to: (1) Examine the current status of the skid row "Old Timer" in light of urban renewal and other social transformations; (2) Explore the current survival mechanisms and prospect for adapting to other urban environments; (3) Compare skid row men with other "homeless" men and with older men in the general population; (4) Clarify and define the parameters of sociability of skid row residents; (5) Contribute to our understanding of alcoholism and the elderly. The theoretical underpinnings of this study will be based on the models of P-E fit (Kahana, Lawton), skid row social formation (Bogue), and social network theory. The study will be conducted over a 30-month period (12/81 - 5/84).